


Cupcakes, Cuddles, and Love

by shayzgirl



Series: All this and heaven too [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddles, Cupcakes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant pudge appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes home to his very happy fiance making cupcakes for the little ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes, Cuddles, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> For [Mallie](http://fulltaildiva-loki.tumblr.com/) who wanted mpreg and pudge. I sort of covered more of the mpreg than the pudge.

When Michael returned home from his audition, which he felt he hadn't done well despite being proud of the choices he'd made for the audition, he was surprised to find his fiancé in the kitchen. Even more surprising was that James was obviously in the process of making something as he swayed to the music playing over his iPod which was plugged into the iHome Michael had bought him for his birthday earlier that year because he kept complaining about the ear buds hurting his ear making it difficult to enjoy the music. Michael leaned against the kitchen entryway and watched James, continuing to sway to the music as he enthusiastically stirred the bowl in front of him. When James finally stopped stirring, it was to dip his finger into the mix before bring it up to his mouth and licking the mix off his finger.

"Needs more vanilla flavouring, don't you think?" he asked, rubbing the swell of his stomach.

He smiled and reached to the grab the bottle of flavouring and adding a couple of drops to the mix before stirring it in.

"Much better," he nodded, patting his belly.

He turned from the counter to reach for the muffin tin and ended up turning to face Michael with a smile.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, as Michael walked over to him.

"Long enough to know that you're teaching our babies to cook from the womb," Michael replied.

"It's never too early to learn to cook," James replied.

"And what are you cooking?" 

"Cupcakes."

"Any certain reason?"

"Nope. We just wanted cupcakes."

"'We' huh? They told you they wanted cupcakes?"

James nodded, rubbing his belly again. Michael smiled.

"You're adorable."

He leaned in and kissed James, while placing one hand on James' stomach.

"Do I get cupcakes, too?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I might let them decide that," James replied, placing his hand next to Michael's on his stomach.

"Oh, is that so? Maybe I should ask them?"

James nodded. Michael knelt down and kissed James' stomach.

"May papa have cupcakes, too?" he asked.

James chuckled above him. After another kiss to James' stomach, he stood up and smiled at his fiancé.

"They say yes," James smiled.

"Good."

"No one gets cupcakes until I finish making them, though."

"I better let you get back to it then."

James pulled him in for another kiss, before going back to work to finish the cupcakes. Michael grabbed a glass of water and sat down at the table.

"How'd your audition go?" James asked, pouring the mix into the muffin tin.

"Good, but I don't think I'm going to get it," Michael replied.

"Why not?"

"Most of the people I was auditioning for seemed interested in other things, which usually means they've already found someone."

"Oh. Well, there's always the next one. Or maybe they'll surprise you and want you instead."

"Thank you."

James smiled at him as he put the muffin tin in the oven. After setting the oven timer and turning off is iPod, he walked over to Michael and held out his hand.

"Come cuddle me on the couch while we wait for the cupcakes to cook. I'd wait in here, but the kitchen chairs are a bit too hard," he said.

"I can always buy us new kitchen chairs," Michael replied, but held James' hand as he stood up.

"Maybe, though I'm not sure if I'll be sitting at the table much longer. Not without a bib at least."

"I can buy you bibs instead, if you'd like. Fancy ones that our monogrammed even."

"Really? You'll buy me a 'JAMF' monogram bib?"

"'MF' huh?"

"Well, we are getting married."

"I hadn't realised you were going to hyphen your name."

"Well, at least on paper. McAvoy-Fassbender might be a bit much to fit into the credits."

"Good point. Would you mind if I shared in this new last name? At least on paper?"

"Of course."

Michael sat down on the couch first, sitting at a slight angle so he could massage James' back while they sat. 

"Are you going to be McAvoy-Fassbender or Fassbender-McAvoy?" James asked, leaning his head against Michael's shoulder.

"I don't know. Which do you prefer?"

"Why is up to me?"

"Well, you were the one to suggest FassAvoy and Voybender."

"You're never going to let me live those down, are you?"

"Nope."

"You won't tell the kids about that?"

"I won't have to. The internet will."

"I'm never letting them out."

"I don't think you get a say in that."

"I know. Do you think it's possible to keep them from the internet until they're at least thirty?"

"No."

"Damn."

Michael smiled and kissed the top of James' head.

"I think I'll go with McAvoy-Fassbender. That way we all match," Michael said, rubbing James' tummy, too.

"I like that. They do, too," James replied, putting his hand on top of Michael's.

Michael smiled and kissed James again. They sat together in silence, cuddled on the couch while Michael massaged James' back and rubbed his belly. 

"You've been happier lately," Michael noted, continuing his ministrations.

"Have I?" James asked, "Was I not happy?"

"You weren't unhappy, but you were a bit grumpy a while ago."

"Oh, that."

"Have you been happier or do we need to have a talk again?"

"No, I am happier. They definitely help, especially with all the kicking and moving. But I like this me."

"You looked like you were having fun earlier."

"I was and it made them happy, too."

"I like that you're having fun. Will you keep having fun even after our sons are born?"

"Of course."

"And what about the other thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Michael shifted his hand to gentle squeeze James' side.

"I'm starting to think you have a fetish," James said, moving Michael's away from his side.

"Only for you."

"I'll think about it."

Michael smiled and went back to rubbing James' tummy. A few minutes later, the oven timer went off and Michael got up to turn it off and check on the cupcakes. James gave him directions from the living room, to test the centers to make sure they weren't runny or mushy. Declaring them done, Michael set them out to cool and went back to sit with James.

"There's frosting already made up in the fridge," James said, leaning against Michael again.

"Cupcakes with frosting? I think you three are spoiled," Michael replied.

"I think we're allowed to be, at least once in a while."

"I'd say you've definitely earned it."

"And so have you, my wonderful and loving fiancé."

Michael smiled and kissed James. The babies moved, causing James laugh.

"I think they want cupcakes now," he said.

"Then we should get them cupcakes."

"Yes."

Michael went into the kitchen, grabbed the cupcakes and frosting and a knife, before returning to James in the living room where they sat and decorated cupcakes with frosting before eating them. 


End file.
